


Technically, Missing

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism hints, Dark Will Graham, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder Family, Wendigo, idk dont write at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham didn't ask for this, he just wants to find his partner or what little is left of her, in the woods a pair of menacing eyes follow his every move, in another blink a man in a suit wants to claim him as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically, Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i was playing the damned slenderman game and i found my new fear, and after a sleepless week heres a short nonsense fic, ill work on updating my other X & Y asap

**Will, it it's seen me**   
_July 30 2014_   
**Will!!!! He lp m**   
_8:38_   
**invalid text message error 404**   
_9:00_

 

Will banged his flashlight against his slick palms, on a normal evening he would be inside his a/c cooled home, not out in the woods looking for his partner who he hadn't heard from in a week, after all the curiosity got the best of Will who decided to drive out to Wolf Trap woods, he was the co-writer of Freddie Lounds strange obsession of the deaths of the people that dare set foot in the woods, for it was said a strange supernatural force took place, something Will himself scoffed at. Freddie believed with her last text she had sent to Will she was onto something, that had been last Tuesday. 

Will took the flashlight frowning at it's increasing dimness, with one final hit he sees it go out completely, he clicks it off as he finds the forest unnerving quiet, not a insect chirping in sight, in fact the whole area was silent even.for this time of the day he was hoping even a echo of a owl hooting would untangle his nerves.

Will pushes down on his phone's flashlight finding it shine brighter, walking through the woods he finds it unsettling, he could feel something following him, looking behind him he sees nothing, but feeling more lost than ever before, he couldn't find the trail that led back to his car. Guiding his phone light he sees the forest was becoming more sinster, he lowers the light seeing a familiar phone. 

Oddly enough it seemed the phone had maneuvered itself out of thin air, grabbing it he turns it on to find the screen cracked and it released a strange noise from it's speakers, without even fully turning on, Will knew it was Freddie's phone. As the screen went black a figure reflected behind Will's back. 

Turning he saw nothing. 

"Who who's there?" Will says loudly, the wind seemed to answer him, telling him in it's own way to get out while he could. 

He walks more deeper, finding himself less sane with each step. As he came to a crossroads in the woods on a long forgotten post someone had posted up, a notebook sat lazily upon it, Will grabs it flicking throughout it to find each page said the same series of words. 

**Get out! I was wrong! Get out!**

He drops the book, doing so Will could hear footsteps approaching him, "shit." As he ran he knew he no longer was losing his mind, the figure appeared beside him, then as Will dropped Freddie's phone he trips seeing the figure's feet walking faster towards him, he barely scrambled to his feet entering the cat and mouse game again, feeling helplessness coarse his veins.

Running blindly he finds himself in front of a small shack, in front of it was Freddie's car. 

Will opens the doors of the car, to his relief the car roars to life, as it does a figure stood in front of the headlights, his muffled scream threatened to come out, the figure wore a three piece suit, black from aging over time, as Will's eyes connected with the red eyes that bore into his, he saw a man with a kind smile, his mind told him to drive to go, instead his hands stopped the engine, he screamed as his hands opened the door, with every muscle he processed he tried to stop walking towards the man figure. 

His eyes blink to see the man wrapping his arms around Will in a lover's caress, "William, I do not wish to harm you." He says fondly, his hands begin to embrace Will, "you silly creature, running from the inevitable, did you truly think you could leave here? Your friend Miss Lounds believed so, and it did not end pleasing for her." Chuckling darkly, the man lifted Will's chin forcing him to look at the blood colored eyes. 

"Let me-" Will tries only the man clasped pressure around his throat, with Will's eyes watery, he looks up. 

"I believe Will your fate was set when you entered these woods, death is a quick release but that won't happen to you." The man released the pressure, in Will's blurry vision he could see a set of _antlers_? Blooming from the man's skull, surely they were causing a small mass of pain to him. 

"Who are you? _What are you?_ " He taunted his voice not sounding like his own.

"Something older than time itself, I am Hannibal. Don't fight against it, let the darkness consume you." 

"What are you talking-?" Will stops shortly, his own headached as he dropped to his knees, he found a hot blinding pain unable to even scream for mercy, before his own eyes he saw a pair of antlers growing matching Hannibal's own, the darkness of his own blending it to its liking. 

Will palmed his hands at the darkness that blinded him, for in another moment he could of sworn the human charade of both men fell apart. 

///

Determined and scared out of her wits Abigail Graham was in the woods the very ones her father vanished to weeks ago, the only sign of life was herself breathing she had not once seen a animal or even litter, her father had promised to be back in a few days that had turned to weeks, and the police had found nothing of her father's not even his cell phone. 

A large crash in the tree branches causes her to trip over a unseen limb, she blinks raising her light. 

Dusk was upon her, as she craned her neck towards a tree shining her flashlight she was greeted by a pair of razor sharp teeth, belonging to a man in a suit, with _horns?_ Antlers upon his skull, if her eyes looked carefully there were flowers blooming upon them. 

Her mouth couldn't even let out a small whimper, as she stood with much dreading tingled pain flowing through her left leg, ending with a small trail of blood. 

Her eyes look behind to see another man, only he looked like the man she called her father and at one point told her monsters couldn't get her. 

"Dad?" Abigail's voice was a whisper, her lip trembled as her eyes found Will a shadow of himself, his hair more darker, teeth familiar to the man in the suit, his eyes were a piercing blue that made his face appear more hungered than before. 

"Abigail, what a pleasant surprise, nice to see you have came home."  
Will spoke gently, his own antlers were dark almost a cherrywood red, "don't worry Abby it won't hurt too much." 

The man in the suit caressed Will's chest, his grin malicious. "Not a bit." The man added. 

Will found the man's lips, "Hannibal has a place for the three of us, together." 

Abigail touches her head to see a small crown forming around her dark locks, blood trembling down with it. 

"As a family." 

Will found Abigail both frightened and a smile matching Hannibal's very own. 

"Together." 

_End_


End file.
